


fight or flight

by Livstick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, College, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livstick/pseuds/Livstick
Summary: Yuri Katsuki goes to a new school to pursue his dream and he's really shy about it but then there's Victor Nikiforov and all seems well until he gets the worst anxiety attack. (this story might include smut later on not but i'm not sure, I will give you all a warning but there will be some making-out tho.)





	1. fight or flight.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:  
> I do not own any of the characters or settings of YOI and I am only creating the story for entertainment purpose. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter I write about how the setting is and than in the next it unfolds, it really isn't that much tbh.

The nerves where already settling into his stomach when he had applied for the university but after being accepted everything was just fine, that was until the night before he couldn't sleep and almost missed his train the next morning. When he ran to the station he saw Phichit already waiting for me, he seemed nervous too. As the two got on the train they found a seat and talked about their day at university hoping to be together in a class, after that Phichit was talking about his hamsters and that he was missing them already while Yuuri looked around the train as his eyes landed on a person with grey hair. The person looked too young to be having grey hair he thought as the stranger looked up, Yuuri whipped his head back and returned to listening to Phichit with his face turning red. Phichit knew that he blushed easy since hes shy like that so he didn't think much if it. They arrived at the stop for their university and got out of the train, they followed the big mass of students into the building and were seated in the auditorium for a general first meeting with the teachers. Headmaster Takeshi Nishigori was talking about the first week of university and all that they were to do, then he was to introduce them to the classes "If I call your name please go and stand with your teacher". Yuuri and Phichit were getting more and more nervous as mister Nishigori began to call out names, halfway through the list he sees the grey haired person again this time with a blonde guy and dark undercut as they walk over miss Okukawa and before he knows it Phichit is to be called as well "I really hope we're in the same class Yuuri, good luck!" he walks away to mister Morooka. it goes on until Yuuri is being called on and walks to mister Morooka's class as well. they follow mister Morooka to their classroom, on their way Phichit sees a friend who got into miss Okukawa class, its Seung-gil lee "hey in who's class did you get sorted?" asks Phihcit. "I got into miss Okukawa's class, sadly I won't be seeing you as much, maybe during lunch?" states Seung-gil. "yes i'll see you around!" says Phichit. they take a quick selfie and phichit turns to Yuuri as they continue to walk to their class. "alright welcome to Hasetsu University, this week you'll be introduced to all your courses and teachers, sometimes you'll have mixed classes but mostly these students here will be in your main classes" Mister Marooka continues "so let's get to know each other!" After some introduction and classes the rest of the day goes by with Yuuri being in full anxiety and Phichit trying to help him. It becomes to much after a time and Yuuri raises his hand "mister Altin can I please go to the bathroom?" Mister Altin looks up "of course what was your name again?" he asks. "it's Yuuri Katsuki s-sir" Yuuri says with a stuttering since he wasn't used to all the new surroundings. "okay Yuuri thank you, you may go now" mister Altin says. Yuuri makes his way out of the classroom down the hall and he's already half crying trying to keep it in, he takes a left turn at the end of the hall and walks into the toilet. As he enters there's a flash of blonde before he walks into someone "wow hey there, are you okay?" the blonde haired person asked hes quite tall with a dark undercut and a bit of facial hair. "yes i'm s-sorry" Yuuri stutters. they stand there for a second as the blonde haired men started to wash his hand as Yuuri goes into a stall and silently let his tears flow. The rest of the day goes by with anxiety and panic and Phichit being good support. "you know, you'll be fine i'll help you through it, let's go to my our dorm and watch the ice skating event we missed." says Phichit, Yuuri thinks of it and proceeds to go their dorm room with his best friend. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Victor had always wanted to study at Hasetsu University so when he was accepted he was exited to say the least, he and his best friend Christophe meet in the morning and got on the train to go to the university. He casually chatted away with chris about classes and ice skating "I do hope that we find time to ice skate, maybe i'll find some new inspiration" Viktor states. Chris eyes light up "let's try this weekend I've heard about this rink just outside of the campus" Chris says as he continues talking about this ice skater he's been obsessed with lately. Viktor is listening to him as he takes the surroundings in, the train goes past the ocean and reminds him of Russia, the place he left since he wanted to study in Japan leaving his cousin Yuri Plisetsky and grandfather Nikolai Plisetsky behind. Lost in his thoughts he saw someone looking at him from the corner of his eyes, he looked up at him, the young man looked nervous with black hair falling in his eyes, blue glasses and a blush adoring his features. He smiled lightly to himself and returned to chris to talk about ice skating again. A few minutes later they arrived at the university, they entered the building and sat down in the auditorium. New students were talking until Headmaster Takeshi Nishigori introduced himself and started talking about the first week of university and all that they were to do, than he was to introduce them to the classes "If I call your name please go and stand with your teacher". Viktor and Chris got into the same class and they walked with miss Minako Okukawa and passed other classes on the way, he saw how a new classmate talked to someone from another class, his classmate looked pale with black hair and had a neutral look on his face. He talked to a person that looked really friendly and exited to be at the university, he had tanned skin and black hair like the boy he talked to. They took a selfie together and quickly walked with their own classes. Miss Okukawa welcomed them and told them about how the classes and courses worked, then they went on to introduce each other. After a few different classes Chris raised his hand "miss Babicheva may I go to the bathroom?" he asked in his charming voice. "yes Christope no problem". He exited the classroom went down the hall and to bathroom, as he went out of the stall the door opened and a young person bumped into him, he looked very distressed and had a few tears down his face. "wow hey there, are you okay?' chris asked as he looked down at him. "yes i'm s-sorry" says the young nervous boy, his black hair was a bit out of his face and his glasses were a bit splattered with tears as he walked past him into a stall, he heard him sob as he exited the bathroom. chris returned to his class as he sat next to victor. "its just the first day and I already bumped into someone who was crying, he looked really anxious." chris told with genuine concern, Viktor looked at him "some people just get anxiety I guess" he says and not really knowing how to react. it was never for Viktor to deal well with emotions. The day came to an end and they went to their dorms to later on search for the rink in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me feedback y'all, also next chapter is more Victuuri :)


	2. first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the week passes Viktor and Chris find their way to the ice rink to enjoy the free time they have, but of course Viktor meets a certain person with beautiful black hair, blue glasses and a cute blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected to already have 50+ hits within a day. If you open your window right now you can actually hear me screaming. Also i'm such trash for YOI lately it's not even funny anymore.
> 
> Oh and I listened to halo by beyonce the entire time from when Yuuri saw Victor up-close, and maybe it's to cheesy but omg. 
> 
> btw this chapter contains anxiety attacks so please be careful if you're sensitive for it.

Victor and Chris woke up on a saturday morning and decided to go the ice rink that Chris recommended. "I can imagine that it will be busy since it's not that much of a great weather today" Chris let out in disappointment. Victor turned to look out of the window that was on the right side of their dorm, "hmm you're right, let's make the best of it though." Victor says thoughtfully. They get ready for the day and as they collect their skating gear it's already raining and grab their raincoats, after a walk they arrive at the rink. "hello welcome at Hasetsu ice rink can I help you?", says the employee, he looks young with thick eyebrows and brown hair reaching down his ear. Chris makes conversation and buys tickets as Victor already looks around, he likes the feeling of being near the ice since it's been a while he really went out to skate and just have fun. Chris snaps Victor out of his thought when he says that the young employee is called Leo and that it shouldn't be too busy today, Chris was always easy to make friends as he was so charming. Victor is relieved and they continue their way to the changing room. It was small room with a few benches and lockers and there were a few people here and there chatting while putting on their skates. Victor and Chris sit down and do the same, as Chris is waiting on Victor to be ready he sees two young man walk in, he seems to recognise them from university. It was almost impossible since the young man was laughing over something his friend said despite looking tired, Victor seemed to notice them as well now that the changing room was empty expect for them. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

This was possibly the worst week ever for Yuuri, he hated introductions and he hated people wanting to get to know him, he just wanted to disappear. He even messed up a big test because he just couldn't concentrate and it ended in him filling in nothing so he could leave the classroom with shaking hands, a sick stomach and dizziness filling his body. After a while Phichit found him in their shared dorm room. Yuuri had curled himself up in bed, his entire form still shaking and the bathroom door was open indicating that Yuuri felt like throwing up or maybe even had done it. Phichit stood still for a second testing the waters, "Yuuri? Are you okay? What happened?" he tried to ask with a calm voice. Yuuri just turned around in his bed to take a look at his best friend "Phichit" Yuuri said quietly. Phichit dropped everything as he walked towards Yuuri and laid down next to him and held him in his arms. "Tell me what happened when your ready okay?" Phichit said as he went into full dad mode and hoped he would tell him eventually, as Phichit was holding him Yuuri shifted out of his embrace and looked at him as he proceeded to tell him with a stutter to what has happened. Phichit hugged him and told him he would always support him and try his best to help him through it. After some time the two fell asleep since it was nearing the end of the day, when they both woke up they went out to eat and shared some stories in the calmness of the moment, "hey Yuuri why don't we go ice-skating tomorrow?" Phichit looked over to his best friend as he stuffed his face with Pork Cutlet Bowl. Yuuri looked like he was in doubt but then he said "you know it's been a while but i've been skating and there's this routine i've practiced, maybe it'll be good to skate it again." Phichit smiled at him and nodded his head, they would enjoy the rest of the night in their dorm playing with Phichit hamsters and chatting. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The next day they woke up early to get ready to skate, Phichit was already ready while Yuuri still needed to haul himself into his blue skate jacket. The were fast at the rink and walked into the changing room and found two young man slightly older than them. Yuuri was laughing at a joke Phichit made but soon stopped when he saw they guy from the train only now closer than before, a blush made his way on Yuuri's face. The stranger was more than beautiful, he had short grey hair with matching eyebrows and eyelashes, his jawline was sharp like a marble statue and small lips making his face the most beautiful he's ever seen. The guy turned around and when his eyes reached his everything stopped, they looked into his soul with everything, his eyes cold and blue but giving him the warmest feeling ever. All his life Yuuri never believed that he could love someone but here all his asexuality washed away, all his anxiousness was just gone for a minute, he never felt this before, his world of black and white turned to full colours and he could cry. He snapped back to reality when Phichit seemed to know the other guy that was with this beautiful man, Yuuri looked over to him and he thought to recognised him from university. Oh right in the bathroom when he bumped into him. Phichit walked over to them as he smiled widely "Chris? wow it's been so long! How have you been?" Chris greeted him with a hug that was a bit to long to be considered okay, "Phichit! I haven't seem you since our dance classes! You look so different rather sexy may I say but what can says it's been maybe 10 years, puberty did you well, what's it the kids call it these day? a glo up?" Phichit laughed at Chris his words as it wasn't just flirtatious and Yuuri was as confused as ever. "Oh! By the way this is my best friend Yuuri, we both study at the university nearby." Phichit said proudly, Chris looked at Yuuri with a soft look and said "Ah Yuuri I think I have already seen you at the university bathroom right?" Yuuri was a bit taken a back by his words but proceeded to nod and shake his hand. Phichit sees Victor look at the situation and decides to introduce himself "Hello i'm Phichit who are you?" Victor extends his hand to shake and smiles bright, "Phichit hi! I'm Victor, a friend of Chris and the best ice skater you'll ever meet" he states with full confidence and a wink. Chris and Phichit laugh out loud and find a good time out of it, this is still all happening with a very quiet Yuuri watching from the side line, that is until Victor takes a look at Yuuri and extends his hand to him. Okay don't panic don't panic Yuuri thinks to himself, their hands meet and give a electric feeling that has Yuuri wide-eyed when looking at their hands, not daring to look up until Victor says hi and Yuuri greets him back with a shaking voice, just as Yuuri thinks he's safe from anything Victor winks at him and Yuuri loses it. The blush he had developed to a full on flush and he tries to hide his face by looking down again. Phichit and Chris were chatting and didn't really saw it happening. Victor joined them too and made some jokes with Chris and Phicht. after talking about some mutual dislike at the homework they already had assigend they decided it was time to go out on the ice. Phichit and Yuuri went to go on the ice and Chris joined them as well and left leaving Victor behind "I'll have to fasten my skates better i'll see you guys soon" he said with charm adoring his voice. Finally being alone he couldn't help but think about that adorable Yuuri. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

After a morning of ice-skating he found that Victor couldn't keep his eyes of Yuuri, he wore glasses but soon removed them when he went ice-skating and he didn't know how someone could look even more beautiful, his short messy black hair and brow eyes were so ordinary and he's seen it many times before but Yuuri, Yuuri looked so breathtaking having the features and a soft face, he was a bit chubby and it was the cutest thing he's ever seen but despite that he looked professional on the ice and makes him wonder if there's more than doing this for fun. He just had to know more about him he thought as he walked into the shower back at his and Chris' dorm. As he was done and got back out of the shower Chris looked at him and asked if he was in for making homework at the library after some lunch and coffee. They got their stuff and went out of the door after getting ready. Victors thought were with Yuuri again and Yuuri found himself in a lot of self doubt after meeting Victor 'cause how has he been so in love? he has been asexual for as long he remembers and really never had any interest, even now at the age of 21 he never has been so sure of it and it all changed after meeting Victor and it wasn't even a like they said much to each other. How could Yuuri be so stupid? He's not even good enough for Victor, he probably doesn't even remember him. Did he even think of him in the same way? Is this what you call love on first sight? He didn't know anymore and it didn't help, he felt so out of it, he needed to get out of the house. now. "Hey I'm going out to get some groceries do you need something?" he tried to say as an excuse to his best friend. "No i'm good thank you" Phichit smiled and with that Yuuri left. The weather didn't recover as the day passed by even though it was summer, the rain was unforgiving. Yuuri walked down the campus to the grocery store and passed a small park on the way as well the library, he continued until he got into the store and got everything he needed, walking through the the different ails and just strolled around. After a while Victor and Chris took a break "this homework takes forever to finish, remind me why we went to college again" Chris almost cried, "First of all your making your homework with me, the most handsome man ever so cheer up if that doesn't work which I can't imagine I'll get you something to cheer you up with" Victor teases him. Chris plays along as he reaches over Victor and gets close to him "and what will that be hmm?" Victor laughs "food, unless you had something else in your mind?" Chris leans back to and pretends to weigh his options and goes with the food but smirks after that and says "I guess I won't be enough anyway, I think Yuuri will be a better choice wouldn't he?". Victor chokes on air but recovers and soon goes back into his confidence "I barely even get to speak to him what do you mean" he smiles but Chris immediately fires back "The eye contact said enough, god it was like you and him had sex on ice please Victor you couldn't contain yourself." Victor blushed and mumbled something that sounded like that his friend is the worst person ever. After the situation Victor decided he went to get the food and threw on his coat. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

As Yuuri got the ingredients for dinner, he needed to get something from the top shelf but it was too high since he was only a short 1.73 meter, as Victor walked into the super market he got a quick snack but as he went for the cash register he saw a certain brown haired boy in the corner of his eye struggling to get the soy sauce of the top shelf. Victor took action and walked towards him as he reached over and almost pushed his back into Yuuri's, he reached back and left only a few inches of space between them. Yuuri had flushed as red as when he first met him "T-thank you V-Victor" he didn't know where to look, Victor reached forward and placed the soy sauce into his card "No problem Yuuri glad I could help." he smiled in his charming way and still didn't move away, Yuuri was a mess being this close to him but didn't want this moment to stop. "well i'll see you around Yuuri, maybe at the university?" Victor tries as Yuuri tried to calm down "Yes I guess we will." Victor lingered for a few seconds until he stepped back and walked away smiling one more time as Yuuri stood there in complete shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I might write another chapter this week. (I hate slow burns myself and i'm already regretting this BUT i'm doing it please suffer with me.)
> 
> as always feedback is appreciated.
> 
> love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally deleted my notes I typed the first time so frick..
> 
> anyway I'm an ace in doubt myself so that's my experience also hi I've been reading fanfic for like 7 years now and after a lot of self doubt and suffering of it I finally did it and what better way to do it over YOI? right? right.
> 
> Note everyone is 18+ so no worries my fellow people.
> 
> I don't have a beta reader and i'm not english so good luck.


End file.
